Dragon Ball Z: Just For Fun Collection!
by SwanofWar
Summary: The stories of all your favorite DBZ characters when they're NOT busy saving the world. Want something relaxing and fun to read with the DBZ gang? Look no further! Consists a series of fun, funny, and exciting flash fics, short stories, and scenarios, all featuring the DBZ characters as though you were watching the actual show! Ratings may vary per chapter. Use discretion!
1. All Is Well

RATING: T

 **ALL IS WELL**

Vegeta awoke to a sense of unfamiliarity. He wasn't sure what yet, but something in the Brief Mansion was out of place. At first, he thought it might have something to do with Bulma. It wouldn't have been the first time she had contorted into some weird spider-like pose in her sleep. Turning his head on the pillow, he saw that, sure enough, she had managed to turn sideways in the bed again somehow, her legs dangling over the side and head wedged under his shoulder as she snored. He grunted, grabbing her thigh and turning her back the right way. He put an arm over her to keep her still – as has grown his habit over the years – and prepared to close his eyes.

But no, something still was off.

Knowing he'd never be able to get back to sleep till whatever it was was set right, he climbed out bed, straightened his twisted boxers, and went for a walk around their enormous home. He walked through room after room, the maid robots at working doing their nightly cleaning. He stopped at Bulma's parent's door and peeked quietly inside. They were sleeping soundly, Mrs. Brief quietly and Mr. Brief snoring occasionally. He moved on. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was just as they had left it before bed. Bulma's workroom was a mess of tools and bits of wire. The kitchen was a pile of dishes left over from their ample meals. The maid robots would clean whatever Bulma didn't bother with.

Feeling irked at his fruitless search, he finally stopped in Trunk's room. A large walk-in closet of clothes, toys on almost every surface, his half-breed son quietly curled up in his large bed. Vegeta stood over him for a moment. Other than having fallen asleep in his training clothes again, everything about the boy was just as it should be. Vegeta growled quietly with irritation and left, heading back up to Bulma and his room. He stopped at their door and growled some more. No, there was _still_ something not right.

His temper further rising at his sleepless state, Vegeta headed out onto one of the mansion's many balconies, peering down at the grounds. The wind brushed against his spiky, black hair and at the cover on the swimming pool far down below. Vegeta paused, sniffing that breeze. Yes, that was it! Something didn't smell right. He leaned over the railing slightly, training his senses on the grounds far below. That was when he finally spotted two figures down in the darkness of their lawn.

"Hmph. Trespassers," he muttered, his brow tightening, "No wonder I couldn't sleep." He threw himself over the railing, silently floating down into the darkness below.

"Quit taking so long, will you?!" snapped the man through his ski mask, "We don't have all night!"

"I don't know what's with the lock on this thing!" yipped back the tiger under his black beanie. He pulled even harder back on the crowbar. "It's not budging an inch!"

"You must be doing it wrong – let me at it!" The man shoved his partner aside, braced his foot against the wall, and gritted his teeth as he pulled back on the crowbar with all his might. "Damn! Did you get the good crowbar?"

"Of course I got the good crowbar!" the tiger protested, offended. He thought for a moment. "Maybe I should go back to the hideout and get some explosives?"

"Really?" said a deep voice behind them, causing them both to freeze, "Now this is just _sad_."

They both spun around to face the figure in the darkness. "Oh no!" cried the tiger, pointing, "We've been spotted by some little naked guy!"

"What?" Vegeta's cheekbones turned slightly red. He looked down at himself and growled, clenching a fist. "No, I'm in my underwear, fool! That's entirely different from being naked!"

"Don't worry, I got this," said the man. He reached into his coat and whipped out a gun, aiming it with both hands. "Scram, guy! And forget what you saw! This ain't none of your business!"

"Unfortunately for you," Vegeta folded his arms, his blush fading, "You've made it my business. I can't seem to sleep with you around. And it's put me in a rather bad mood."

"Wait a minute!" cried the tiger, standing behind his companion, "Are you saying you're the guy that lives here?!"

"Well you just made a big mistake, buddy!" The man in the ski mask put the end of his gun against his forehead. "You're gonna take us inside and hand over any valuables you have or this is going to get real ugly, you got that, short stuff?!"

Vegeta smiled, the glint of his teeth making the two burglars freeze in shock as he laughed. "I should thank you." He reached up and gripped the pistol, crushing it.

"Waaaaa-aaaa-aaaaah!" both burglar screamed, eyes wide and hands in the air.

Vegeta let the gun casually drop. "I was going to just drive you off so I could sleep. But my mood's suddenly changed." His muscles rippled as his body tensed, bringing both fists up at his hips. "Huhuhuhuhahaha!" he laughed, "Prepare to die, fools!"

"AAAAAH!" they screamed, hugging each other.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Hrrrmmm…" Bulma sighed, looking down at Vegeta's sleeping form under the sheets, "Seriously, he overslept?" She braced her fingers to her brow, shutting her eyes. "Well that's just great. Now I'm gonna have to deal with how grumpy he'll be when he wakes up." She sighed again, checking her hair in the mirror. "Gonna take a killer breakfast to make up for this one. Guess I better get started."

Soon the sausage was sizzling in the kitchen, several plates already stacked with layer after layer of French toast. Bulma had even made sure to put on that one apron she knew Vegeta liked. After all, a grumpy saiyan husband who had missed out on his morning training was nothing to take lightly. She turned the sausage links over in the pan, taking extra care to make sure each one was cooked just right.

"Mom!" Trunks cried, suddenly sticking his head in through the door, "Come check it out! There's totally a couple dead guys outside!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Bulma lost her grip on the spatula, two links flying across the kitchen and nearly beaning Trunks right in the face – had he not ducked.

Trunks took her by the arm and lead her outside, pointing to the two sets of feet sticking out from under the bushes. Her face melted with horror, Bulma pushes aside the bushes and was instantly relieved. What she found wasn't a pair of corpses, but a tiger and a thuggish looking man with swollen faces and missing teeth.

"Huh," said Bulma, blinking twice, "I wonder how that happened to them?"

She sent Trunks inside to call an ambulance, which quickly came to pick the two men up. Bulma returned to cooking and Trunks to playing ball outside.

And Vegeta rolled over in bed, enjoying a very contented sleep.


	2. Vehicular Hilarity

RATING: K

 **VEHICULAR HILARITY**

Of all the memories she had with her father, the one Bulla cherished most of all was the time Son Goku got run over by a truck.

It was a hot summer day – a day she had elected to stay indoors reading magazines, listening to tunes on her headphones, and drinking super cold iced tea. She would have called Goku's visit to the Capsule Corp Mansion a surprise visit, but then, when did her mother's old friend ever let them know before showing up?

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me out," Goku told Bulma. He gave an enormous yawn and rubbed at his left eye like a little boy.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever seen you look so exhausted," Bulma observed, her hands on her hips, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well that's just the…" He had to stop to yawn again, making Bulla almost yawn herself as she watched them from the table with her iced tea and straw. "That's just the thing. I'm super tired, but I haven't been able to sleep all week!"

"Sounds like classic insomnia to me," said Bulma, touching her chin, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing unusual," Goku stated, massaging his wild, black tuffs of hair, "Stopped by King Kai's for some training…helped…" His head tipped from side to side wearily. "Helped Uub with his. Spent some time with Gohan and his family."

"I would ask you if you're stressed, but I can't even imagine you being stressed out about anything," Bulma knitted her blue brows.

"I don't know," Goku admitted helplessly.

"It's especially odd since you and Vegeta are always so healthy," she continued. She stuck her nose out to the side with jealousy. "You never even catch a cold!"

Goku yawned again. "Well it's really starting to get to me…and my training too. I don't know how much longer I can… _huuuuaah_ …go on like this."

"Well I guess I could look into it," Bulma finally gave up, "In the meantime, you should try to get some rest." She looked at her daughter. "Bulla, could you help Goku get to one of the guest rooms?"

Bulla let her headphones fall onto her neck. "Yeah, sure." Putting her drink aside, she got Goku's backpack off the floor, grunting with annoyance when she noticed how heavy it was. "Hey, what do you got in here anyhow, rocks?" she complained, lifting the lid. She frowned. "Huh?" she said, taking out a can, "What's all this?"

"Oh," Goku lazily blinked, "That's just the new sports drink Gohan got me. Apparently, it's what all the best fighters are drinking right now."

"But this isn't a sports drink." Bulla held up one of the cans and pointed to the label. "This is 'Concentrate!'. It's what all the kids at school are drinking while studying for exams. It's supposed to make it so you can stay alert for a really long time."

"Here, let me see that." Bulma took one of the cans. She turned it over. "Well no wonder you haven't been sleeping! The main ingredient is Capsule Corps' super stimulant!"

"I bet Gohan drinks it whenever he's really hitting the books," Bulla held up a finger.

"You must have grabbed the wrong thing," Bulma told Goku. She emptied out the bag on the table and handed it back to him. "Here. Just stop drinking these and you should be sleeping like a rock in no time."

"Wow, really?" Goku asked. He rubbed his eyes, relieved. "Well that's good to hear. Thanks, Bulma! And you too, Bulla."

"Don't you want to lie down upstairs?" Bulma asked, watching with concern as he clumsily got out of the chair.

"No that's… _huuaaah_...that's fine, Bulma," he assured, his mouth opening wide as he yawned, "I promised Chi-Chi I'd spend the next few days with her and Goten. So…I better just head home. Now that I know what's been keeping me awake, I should finally be able to get some sleep."

Bulla decided to follow him to the door, seeing as he was lumbering like a sloth, and she was afraid he might knock something over. As it turned out, Goku's balance was just fine without her help. She stood out in the yard once they were outside, watching him head out towards the street.

"Oh…hey Vegeta…" Goku kindly yawned.

"Hm?" Bulla paused in the middle of lifting her headphones off her neck. She hadn't noticed that Dad was home. He had taken off a couple days ago as he sometimes did. He must have returned early that morning.

Goku slumped in front of the other saiyan, Vegeta giving him little more than a glance in reply, drinking an iced coffee. Goku smiled back, as though that were some fine, cheerful response. "Well, I'll see you around, okay?" He waved over his shoulder and headed out into the street.

That was when the truck plowed over him. Bulla had never seen anything like it. She squealed, covering her mouth with both hands as the semi sucked the barely awake saiyan under its tires, flip-bounced him under every wheel, and spat him out the back like a fart. At that very moment, chilled coffee spewed out of her father's mouth and he pointed and laughed as Goku spun through the air and landed on the hood of another car, humans screaming and running everywhere like it was the end of the world and Goku looking around like he had just slipped on a banana peel. Vegeta laughed and laughed like it was the funniest thing that had ever existed and ever could, roaring even louder as Goku – perfectly unharmed – tried to apologize to the person in the car and one of the tires popped off the ruined truck and socked an onlooker in the head.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed angrily, sticking her head out a window, "What did you do now?!"

But her father didn't answer. He just kept laughing till he had spilled all his coffee – till he was hacking and could barely breathe. Bulla smiled. It was the only completely unbridled laugh she had ever heard from her father – an unrestrained cackle and howl that apologized for nothing. She realized in that moment that her father, at the bottom, was a very cruel man who loved this planet and all its absurdity more than he would ever admit.


End file.
